The Other Side to the Games
by foreveracountrygirl
Summary: We read about what happened during the Games. Now here is what happened back in District 12. Gale's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of these characters or plot idea. This is told from Gale's POV at the reaping and then it will continue into what he did during the games. Enjoy and PLEASE review! **

Reality hit me. This was no longer about some person you barely knew. It was never one of your friends or family who was sent to die. It was some stranger you knew you could live without. No longer. The odds were not ever in our favor.

Primrose Everdeen.

Those two words rung in my head so strongly I could barely concentrate on anything else. It took me a minute to even realize what they meant. Prim, Catnip's beloved little sister, was chosen for the Games.

I looked to the back of the crowd where the 12 year olds stood. There were two Peacekeepers guiding Prim to the stage. She was wearing Catnip's old skirt and blouse. The blouse never stayed tucked in, even when Katniss wore it. Prim's face was stolid. If she let any emotion through, surely she would burst into tears. We all know what happens in the Games. Once you were a tribute, you had almost no hope of coming home. For 25 years, no one from District 12 has ever returned from the Games.

I quickly looked around for Catnip. I wasn't entirely sure of what she would do. Before I can lay my eyes on her I heard her yell out with desperation and determination in her voice.

"I volunteer!" Catnip takes a step in front of Primrose and speaks again with her voice a little more even now. "I volunteer as tribute."

There is a long pause. No one has ever volunteered in 12. Only Careers do that. And they only volunteer because they have been training since the age of three.

Effie Trinket starts to object, but the mayor recognizing Katniss' determination shushes her.

Prim immediately starts to scream and grab onto Katniss. I would have screamed to but the words were caught in my throat. I couldn't go on if anything happened to Catnip in the arena. I instinctively ran to Katniss wanting to stop her from going up onto the stage. When I was ten feet away I realized I would not be able to get away with it. Not with all of Panem watching. Thinking quickly I grabbed Prim and pryed her off of her sister. I knew Catnip would have wanted me to take her making her choice a little easier. She looked back with her eyes hardened but just before she turned away I could see all of the emotions she needed to tell me swimming in her beautiful eyes.

I carried Prim to the edge of the crowd while she strained in my arms trying to reach her sister. I put her down so I was blocking her way to the stage. I caught her as she tried to run and held her in my arms. She finally gave up. Accepted the fact that none of us could change what happened today. By that time her mother has managed to make her way over to where we were standing. I directed Prim into her mother's arms where she started to sob into her dress.

I slowly make my way back to my place in line, noticing that they are about to announce the other tribute. My thoughts were no longer occupied with my chances of getting picked but with all my worry for Catnip.

"Peeta Mallark!"

So many emotions were swimming in my head as Peeta walked up to the stage. Relief, fear, jealousy and pure hate for the Capitol for inventing the Hunger Games. Why was I jealous of Peeta? Why should I be jealous of a boy who is about to die? Because he gets to be with Catnip near her final hours. I blinked really hard trying to wipe that thought out of my mind. Katniss will live though this. She has to win. For the first time I realized the extent of my love for her.

By the time I had figured all of this out, the ceremony was over. People were shuffling me towards the back of the square. Once I realized this I pushed shoved and yelled my way back to where they had taken Katniss. Finally, realizing who I was, people made a path for me to get through.

"You can't go in there." A Peacekeeper said when I tried to push my way into the room where Catnip was.

"I—HAVE—TO—SEE—HER!" I shouted in his ear as I struggled to get to the one I loved.

My shouts must have drawn attention because Prim came over to give me a hug on her way out. The guard recognized her and finally connected the dots. He stepped aside and let me through the door.

I shook off my crazy manner and stepped inside. I knew I had to be strong for Catnip. Her face lit up when she saw me come inside. My heart skipped a beat like it always does when I see her smile. I held out my arms for her and she came right into my embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Let's keep them coming! Again I do not own the Hunger Games. This starts off from when Gale is trying to tell Katniss one last thing before he is dragged away. That's all I really need to say so ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy. :)**

Gale struggled against the Peacekeepers needing to tell Catnip one last thing before she went off.

"Just remember that I—," The door slammed shut before I could finish.

"Just remember that I can't live without you Catnip. I love you." I whispered to myself.

The Peacekeepers were escorting me out of the Justice building. As my anger grew that I couldn't tell Catnip how I felt, I pushed the Peacekeepers off of me. I stormed out of the building not quite sure where to go.

At first I meandered around the streets but soon enough I found my feet taking me to the Everdeen's. Of course I had to go see them. They were the only ones who would know how I felt.

I slowed as I came to the door. Slowly, I knocked on the door. After a minute the door creaked open. I half expected to see Katniss on the other side of the door with one of her rare smiles. I was hoping this was all a bad dream, in which the reaping had never happened. My mind was too scrambled at this point to make sense of anything. Instead Prim's pale face peered out at me. Her eyes were bloodshot. The sunlight danced off of her freshly tear stained face. It made her nose look redder than it was from all the crying. Even through all this, I was amazed at how much she reminded me of Katniss.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. She led me into the bedroom which was similar to ours. Since we both lived in the Seam, everything was similar. She dropped my hand and floated over to her mother where she curled up. Her mother seemed to be more like her old self before she slipped away. I guess this shocked her back into reality in a way. Reminded her that life goes on whether you choose to be a part of it or not.

"Th-thanks f-for dropping by Gale." Her voice choked as she spoke. She had been crying as well. "It m-means a lot t-to us."

"If we are going to get through these Games we better stick together." I had to resist the urge to burst into tears. I don't cry. Not even when my father died in the mine explosion. I just stuff those emotions deep inside myself. I guess that's why I get very passionate sometimes.

She nodded not able to find the words. Prim just peeked out of her mother's shoulder to show her appreciation.

"I just stopped by to make sure you knew I am not going to let anything happen to you guys." I stood there not sure if I could bear being in company for much longer. "We will get thought this."

I headed back to the door. Just as I closed it I thought I heard a voice trying to tell me something but I didn't have the will to go back inside. Back to the place where Katniss might not ever come back to.

Before I realized it I was at the electric fence listening for the humming sound that is rarely ever there. I climbed right on through and was already in the forest. I didn't even stop by the hollowed log to fetch my bow and arrow for hunting. I was not in the mood anymore. Besides Catnip and I already went hunting today. I just wanted to collect my thoughts and there was only one place for me to do that. Our secret meeting place.

I sat myself down on the rock. It didn't seem right without Catnip. It seemed like a life time ago when she and I last sat here. I closed my eyes and breathed in the forest air. It was always refreshing, like dunking your head into a bucket of cold water.

I thought back to the reaping. Why hadn't I volunteered for Peeta? I could have protected her from the other tributes. I could have spent more time with her. Now I have no time with her. Catnip would not have wanted me to volunteer. I am the only one she can fully trust to take care of her family. I had to stay here. And only one of us could have survived the Games.

I started to think about who would survive this year. I got mad at myself for my lack of faith in Katniss. But one can only wonder.

Then I began to really wonder. Does she know that Peeta Mallark really likes her? I doubt it. kshe is generally oblivious to boys. I started to laugh at this but it hardly sounded like my own. I cut myself short. Peeta gets to be by her for the next month, maybe her last. And I couldn't even tell her how I feel about her. Let her know before….

Most likely he will. He will of course tell her. Facing death sometimes makes you do crazy things.

Katniss. She would also be facing death. For the first time since the reaping it hit me. The odds were not in our favor, they never were. This made it nearly impossible to make it out alive. I could not survive without her. Not without my love.

And for the first time in my life, I felt a silent tear roll down my cheek. A tear for Catnip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading my story guys! Now I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out, so please let me know what you guys think! I would love to hear your suggestions and comments even if you don't like it. so please review letting me know what you think. So enjoy!**

I was sitting at home staring blankly at no particular point on our shabby wall. I didn't see anything that was going on around me. All I could see was the reaping playing over and over in my mind.

I started to think about Haymitch, the only tribute still alive from District 12. He would have to be the Katniss' mentor. The one in charge of keeping her alive. His appearance onstage replayed in my head. he was barely coherent enough to get onstage much less know what was happening. He wouldn't be able to give any advice to the tributes. Even if he did it wouldn't be good advice.

Anger grew inside of me as I realized Katniss would have no hope if she didn't have a mentor committed to trying. He had to stay sober enough to get them through the Games. Judging by our lack of wins these past years, Haymitch hasn't cared at all. I imagine that Katniss will be thinking the same thing as I am now. Surely she will try to convince him to try harder this year too. A thought crept into my mind. Other tributes must have done the same, and look how well that turned out. He must not care because he figures they will die in the Games. Why get attached? Someone has got to change it this year. I bet I could.

This brilliant idea urged me into action. I ran around the house looking for some paper. Finally I found some under my old school books. I took it and brought it over to the desk. There was just enough light shining through the window above it for me to see clearly. I grabbed a pen and started to write. Emotions flooded though my mind as I wrote the letter. As I finished, I sat back and read what I had wrote.

Dear Haymitch,

You don't know me but I know you. I suppose everyone does. Most likely this year you will just go off and get drunk like you always do, and not care and not care about whether your tributes get killed or not. Well you are their mentor and it is your job to keep them alive.

My name is Gale. I have been Katniss' best friend since she was 12. If anything happens to her, I will personally blame you. I don't want her to die just because her mentor didn't—never cared. You're the only still alive whose been inside the Games, and that knowledge is invaluable.

Katniss has amazing talents and actually stands a chance at winning. This year, make an effort.

-Gale

I smiled to myself. This ought to get him moving. Or at least I hope it does. Before I could decide against it I placed it in an envelope and addressed it to him. I hastily scribbled _Do not open until sober _on the back. I quickly thought about what time the train would be leaving for the Capitol. It was supposed to leave soon. If I hurried I could just barely make it.

I got up and was running out the door before I even realized this. The only thought in my mind was that I needed to help Katniss and this was the only way to do that. The only way to possibly save her life.

The train station neared. Just as the sharp train whistle blew, I came up to a door that was just about to close. I screamed at the top of my lungs, which was barely audible over the loud train noises. I just managed shove the envelope inside the train as the door slammed shut. I saw someone reach down through the window and pick it up. I sighed with relief knowing Haymitch would receive my letter. I turned my back and slowly walked back to the Seam.

**Well what do you guys think? I would love to hear your comments even if it's as short as a smiley face. So please REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Me again . So thank you for reading this it makes me happy. What makes me happier is when you guys review my work. Let me know if you spot a mistake or I get my facts wrong. So this chapter contains a SPOILER if you haven't read ****Catching Fire**** yet. I'm not saying to not read my story if you haven't read book 2, I'm saying you should read book 2 then my story. So this chapter is from Haymitch's POV. So enjoy.**

I was vaguely aware of what was going on. That's all anything is when your drunk, vague. I liked it better that way. That way my past can't catch up with me.

I could hear the running of water. I think I was in the bathroom. That bot from the reaping was here. What was his name? Peter? Pepper? I don't know. I'll figure it out later. My train of thought was so slow I was already in the bathtub before I even realized what's-his-face was in the room. Freezing cold water soaked through my clothes and slapped my face. Again and again the water kept slapping me. I finally realized that the tribute was splashing me. Clarity was coming upon me, and clarity was something I definitely didn't want.

"Oy! Will you cut that out?" I managed to shout in between splashes of water. It finally ceased. "What was that for?" I swung my arm in his general direction. I missed.

"You can't get through these Games drunk!" his voice wavered. He couldn't decide whether to be harsh or kind. "We need your help." He must have chosen nice because his voice softened. He extended his hand to help me up but I swatted his hand away.

"Who said I wanted to help?" I snapped. Anger welled inside me growing warmer in my chest. I scrambled out of the tub and onto the rug. Water dripped down my face making it hard for me to see. I grabbed the perfectly folded towel and dried my face. Somehow I managed to pull all the other towels down with me.

My comment made him stop for a minute. Surviving tributes don't necessarily want to be mentors. Most don't.

"Just get out of my room." I could tell he was going to try and talk to me. Well, I didn't want to hear what another tribute had to say. It was all the same. "Get out!" I put some extra power in my voice to make my point. He moved to the door a little unsure. He opened it silently and the turned back to me.

"The only reason all those tributes failed is because they never had a mentor." He shut the door before I could even come up with a reply.

I crawled into bed. I closed my eyes an immediately fell asleep. Unfortunately it was far from peaceful. I floated to the place where they keep tributes before the Games. I was sitting down at the table and all of the 42 dead tributes faces were floating through my head. A tear must have rolled down for each of them. That's 42 families who lost their kids. 42 people whose lives I was responsible for. It's not enough I won the second Quarter Quell. They just won't let me be. They make me relive my terror year after year. I always thought I was doing them a favor by letting them die before they could know the terror that has become my life. I guess I had only thought about what I wanted. Not what they wanted.

My dream shifted until it had brought me back into the arena. I cursed under my breath. Every night my dreams took me back here.

I was standing over Maysilee Donner's body. The ax in her stomach had cut so deep; there was no way she could survive. She had already lost too much blood. This was the worst feeling in the world, knowing you couldn't do anything to help. All you could do is watch them die. I looked into her eyes. So many emotions were swimming through them. One stood out above the rest. Sorrow. She would never see her family and friends again. She knew that all of Panem would be watching her die and only a dozen of them would truly care. I held her hand as she slipped away. Just like every night. I was filled with guilt knowing that I had lived while she had to die. No one cared about me, but so many loved her. If only I had gotten there sooner. It might've been different.

I let go of her hand and placed it gently on the ground. After this I woke up. A single tear slid down my cheek. Maysilee will always live inside of me. I will never forget her. Not even when I'm drunk. But that only makes the Games live on longer in my mind.

On my dresser I noticed an envelope that wasn't there last night. Even if it was I wouldn't be able to tell. I picked it up and quickly read it. The letter was from a boy named Gale back in District 12. He knew the girl tribute. Katniss was her name. Now that the alcohol had unfortunately left my system, I could remember the other tribute's name too, Peeta. They had family and friends too. Just like Maysilee. I owed it to her to try to keep these tributes alive. This letter confirmed it. I slid it in my pocket and headed out to breakfast. The two tributes and Effie Trinket were already there. I sat down and received a cold look from Peeta. Katniss looked a little confused as if she was working something out.

Before I knew it Effie had left to attend to "official business" as she called it. I was left with two people who most likely hated my guts.

I tried to reach from my wine glass hoping I could just ignore the last 12 hours. Peeta knocked it to the floor and hit my hand away. It fell onto my pocket where I felt the letter. Any doubts I had were dissolving. That kid was right. This year 12 might stand a chance.

**Now that you have read my chapter please review it! It's not that hard. You guys can also answer my question. Should I write from Haymitch's POV in the future? Or should I just stick with Gale? Let me know what you guys think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! If you are reading this I thank you. I really hope you are enjoying my story. SO, the next few chapters are going to be short. I know, I'm sorry. That just means I will update more frequently. If soccer doesn't get in the way, I am hoping to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. So this is Gale's POV. So once you read please REVIEW. And I don't own the ****Hunger Games****. **

Today was the day hell arrived. It came in the form of a giant fiasco the country decided to celebrate. Today the Hunger Games began. Today my life will begin to fall apart.

I was alone, sitting on my couch staring at the dead television. My family was out in the square with the Everdeens. My mom wanted to be there for her family. They needed all the friends they could get. I on the other hand, don't need people to get me through the hard times. I rarely ever need anybody. Except for when I hunt. Then I rely on Katniss. The only one I have eveer relied on since my dad died.

I switched the television on right as the grand entrance began. District One was the first chariot to come out. Their outfits were very extravagant. Very elegant. District One makes luxury items for the Capitol. So naturally their costumes have to be luxurious. These tributes were well muscled. They were Careers. They had been training their whole life for this day.

The camera switched to the District Two's chariot. This was also a Career district. Their costumes had something to do with stone quarries. My brain was too exahsted to figure out what every costume was supposed to be this year. Distric Three was electronics. Their costume had lots of wires on it. Then came District Four, another Career district. They were into fishing.

The announcers started ranting about all the costumes and who they thought was going to win. I mindlessly watched the other six chariots pass by. Then came District 11. This year a 12 year old girl had been reaped. She looked so young an innocent. The announcers said her name was Rue.

Before I could even start thinking about my hate for the Capitol for letting a 12 year old girl into the Games, Katniss came out on her chariot. The crowd stopped. All eyes were on District 12. She was wearing a black unitard that went up to her neck. She also wore tall boots that went up to her knees. What was really catching everybody's eyes was their capes and hats. Their stylist had set it on fire, fake fire. Flames illuminated her face. The camera caught one of her smiles, but I knew she wasn't enjoying herself. Still, seeing her face again…

My stomach was getting twisted into knots the more I stared at her. Luckily, the cameras stayed focused on her most of the time. My heart was as light as a feather. Then I saw it. My stomach dropped a thousand feet. And my heart turned into stone. Peeta and Katniss were holding hands. Did she know how he felt about how already? Surely he had plenty of time to tell her. And knowing Katniss she would hang onto him not knowing any better.

Something caught my eye as I was pasing around the room. The camera was zoomed out but I knew what happened. Katniss stumbled s she unlatched her hand. He was just there for support. Maybe it wasn't even their idea to hold hands. I didn't care. All this reminded me of was that the baker's son gets to spend the last weeks by her side, and I don't.

I ended up in the woods. I was taking out all my anger for the Games and putting it into my hunting. Once I had more than I could carry, I walked straight to the Hob. I went to Greasy Sae's stall. We always trade with her. We give her meat and she gives us some "quality" soup.

"How is Katniss dearie?" she slopped some soup into my bowl. I reached for a spoon and took a bite. It was warm and sweet today.

"Clueless as ever." Greasy Sae smiled at me.

"Is she now?" There was a note of amusement in her voice. "She's been clueless for years. Why would she start to pick things up now?" This made me laugh. The only one I've had since the reaping. Katniss has never been one to pick up on what a guy is thinking. I just hope she doesn't start now.

"I don't know."

"I saw their hands Gale. I know how you feel about her." My spoon stopped in mid-air. Before I could even start to open my mouth she explains. "I've seen the way you look at her. It would take a fool not to notice."

I couldn't find words to say so I just nodded. She knew exactly what I meant. I took one last bite of my soup. It tasted a little bitter. I finished and looked at Greasy Sae.

"Thanks." I turned and walked away.

**So what did you think? Okay not as short as I thought but still I would love any comments, suggestions and criticism. Also sorry there wasn't much action. Just wait for the chapters to come. ;) so PLEASE review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm terribly sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter! I was wanting to write it earlier but it has been a hard week with soccer and just in general. But never fear, the next chapter is here! So I wanted to write in Haymitch's POV again, and because of all your positive feedback 3 P.S. thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy! **

"Change of plans." Katniss sat down at the table, late as always. She's even later than I am.

"What do you mean?" She looked utterly confused. Despite this she piled a lot of food on her plate. Seam children can never have enough food. Trust me I know.

"Peeta has asked to trained separately," Her jaw dropped. "Starting now." My voice was casual; I couldn't really care either way.

"Wh-what?" Betrayal was swimming in her eyes as she shot quite a look at Peeta. He was staring at his food, pushing it around on the plate. Anything to avoid Katniss' eyes.

"Peeta asked to be trained by himself for the interviews." I shot her a look equivalent to her own. This shut up any response that was on the top of her head. Good. She looked down and started to eat. Breakfast was silent for the most part. Effie went on about stupid schedules she just had to keep. To hell with schedules. Who cares if tributes are on time anyways? They will most likely die in the arena. Very little chance they would live. _NO. I can't think like that._ I thought to myself. _I have to try._

Everyone was just getting up and I realized breakfast was over. _Great now I have to deal with the interviews. If only I could have a drink…_

I stumbled over to a sitting chair. I ordered a little wine. Emphasis on little. It was probably too early to have wine anyways. Like I cared.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I stared at Peeta's blank face, my eyes boring into his.

"But I thought Caesar asked us random questions." Confusion filled his voice. I just laughed at him.

"Generally he does." He waited for more so I assumed he didn't understand my implications. "Caesar asks the mentors if there's anything 'juicy' he can use for a better show." Realization hit his face like he had been slapped with it.

"You've been too drunk all these years to care! You could have gotten them more sponsors!" it was a fact and accusation. My face felt hot and heat was spreading through my body.

"You want my help or not kid?" I blasted at him then squinted my eyes at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"That's what I thought."

"So what do you think I should talk about?"

I sighed. This is partially why I hate mentoring. I did all the work for them. "Do you have any childhood memories with Katniss? Cinna and Portia already showed that you were unionized." His face was blushing uncontrollably so he looked away. "Wait, you're sweet on her aren't you?"

"Wh-what? No…" he stuttered out the words like he had forgotten how to speak.

"I can't believe I didn't figure this out earlier! I mean I had my suspicions but…"

"I don't love her!"

"Who said anything about love, boy? Come off it. Tell me the truth." I stared straight at him until he caved.

"Fine." Bitterness was in his voice. "I've been in love with her since our first day of school. Happy?"

"Yes." Clearly this wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. He looked a little distant when he next responded.

"I've wanted to tell her for a long time now."

"What's stopping you? The Games will only ever get closer." Peeta scowled. The truth can be real harsh sometimes. All I do is state the facts.

"Nothing I suppose. Can I tell her through my interview?" this thought dawned on him.

I smiled. This will be a good year after all. All the sponsors that could be manipulated… "Yes. I'll make sure of it. People will line up to sponsor you two lovebirds. It'll keep you alive."

"Her alive. Keep her alive." His eyes went cold and as did my body. Keeping tributes alive wasn't my strongsuit. His last statement was directions for me. I was sure of it. "I don't want to live if she is dead, and knowing I could have stopped her death I could never face myself."

"I see." I started to wonder just how many people needed Katniss alive. I thought back to the train. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed likely. Katniss was part of a love triangle she knew nothing about. She was completely oblivious. I laughed silently to myself. I needn't tell Peeta. I needn't tell anyone for that matter. All I had to do was play off the lover angle. But that would require keeping Katniss in the dark, but that was okay. It's better that way. Then we get real surprise on camera.

"Let's talk about the rest of the interview." Peeta smiled. Words were his thing. All I had to do was sit back and listen. Maybe I could even have another drink…

**Review please? Anything you have to say is welcome. Thank y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for reading! I would like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, story alerted, and favorite my story. I love you all3. So this is Gale's POV again. Yep he's back! I would have had this up sooner, but one of the horses at the farm I work at just died. I took it pretty hard and wasn't up to writing. So this chapter is dedicated to him. RIP Easy. **

Today was the day of the interviews. I had decided to watch them with everyone else in District 12. I was standing in the square with my family. We were searching for the Everdeens in the giant mob of people. They generally came last minute to avoid the fake sympathy of the others in the district. They were just glad that their precious child wasn't forced to compete this year. Those lucky enough…

I spotted them first being taller than the rest of my family by a clear foot. I waved them over to the front where we were sitting. I got a glace of the Baker and his wife huddled together over in the corner. I had mixed feelings about that family but I decided to focus on that later. I grabbed Prim and hugged her tightly. She then went over to Rory, Vick and Posy and hugged them too. We all sat down as the interviews began.

The Capitol logo flashed across the screen and then Caesar showed up with his blue attire. Immediately the interviews began. Fist was District 1. The girls always went first in the interviews. I barely paid attention to the interviews. There was only one I wanted to see. I snapped back into reality when I saw District 11's girl tribute. Her name was Rue. She was only 12 years old. Prim's age. She must not have had a wonderful sister to take her place like Prim did. My heart broke for her.

Finally, Katniss walked up to the stage. She was wearing a dress. I had only once seen her in a dress, besides Reaping days. It was when she was given an award for her father after he died in a mining accident. Her dress looked as if it was made up of a thousand jewels. The lights from the stage reflected off her dress and illuminated her face. She smiled as Caesar asked her the first question.

"So you received and 11 for your private session score. ELEVEN!" He bemused. He smiled at the audience and turned back to Katniss. "So what did you do?"

Katniss smiled like she knew a dirty little secret. "Am I allowed to talk about what happened in there?" I started to wonder what exactly she did in the session. The game makers shook their heads frantically as if what happened in there was humiliating. I smiled knowing the kind of havoc Katniss was capable of creating. She lost her temper at times.

The rest of the interview was mindless questions so Panem could know her better. Well, I already knew her better than anyone. I just stared at her not wanting to miss one second of seeing her beautiful face. She twirled a couple of times and I hadn't realized I had been sighing until Posy nudged me in the ribs. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"You like seeing Katniss on the screen don't you Gale?" I ruffled her hair and smiled at her.

"More than you know Posy." She smiled back at me content with my answer. And I turned back to the screen to see her face once more before she stepped off of the stage. Peeta was up next. I turned over to see the Baker's face light up at the sign of his son. I was sure my face had that same light only moments before.

I watched Caesar and Peeta engage in some small talk. Then one question caught my attention.

"so a good-looking guy like you, must have someone special back home."

"Well," I could almost feel him looking for the words to speak even though he must have practiced this a hundred times. "She doesn't know how I feel about her and a lot of other guys like her too."

"Why don't you just win this thing and tell her how you feel?" Caesar said seeming proud he came up with a solution. My heart sank a little bit. I think I knew what he was going to say next.

"That's going to be a little hard." he stated. I saw his eyes quickly glance in Katniss' direction. Caesar must have seen this too because he turned and so did the cameras.

"Are you saying-" he started as the cameras turned back to him and Peeta.

"Yes. I have been in love with Katniss for a long time now." The cameras quickly swiveled back to Katniss trying to catch her face. It was turning a bright color of red. She clearly had no idea about anything boy related. Anger rose quickly in my body. I could feel the heat in my head, blood pounding in my ears. I felt eyes on me. I looked up and nearly everyone from District 12 was staring at me, waiting to see what I would do next.

I stood up and stalked out of the square. I knocked over any free chairs and tables as I went. I was so pissed my only focus was on getting out of the Square. I was in the woods before I knew it. I found a tree and threw my back against it. I slid down the rough trunk of the tree until I was sitting on the ground. I expected tears to start steaming down my cheeks but nothing came. Only anger.

That boy with all the bread he could ever ask for had gotten a chance to tell my Catnip how he felt. If I know Katniss, and I do, she will fall for him quickly. She won't know what else to do so she will fall. It was almost guaranteed that she would. The only thing I could think about was how I had lost my chance to tell her how I felt. I was stupid not to tell her sooner. It was all my fault and I may never get another chance.

I realized over and hour had passed because the sun was about to set. I walked home as day turned into night and the temperature dropped. I opened the back door to find Posy sitting on the couch waiting for me. I sat down next to her and she hopped up onto my lap.

"You love Katniss don't you Gale?" My little sister just gets straight to the point. "I saw the way you looked at her." Her big green eyes looked into mine and I couldn't bring myself to lie to her.

"Yes. I do Posy." She was the first person I've ever told.

**So that's the chapter! Please review! Let me know what you think. I'd be happy to take any suggestions you guys have. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 already? This must be a new record for me updating! Anyways thanks for all your support. I am nothing without you. I don't own anything if that wasn't already obvious. Enjoy!**

These days all I did was hunt, eat, sleep and think. I would sit and think about Katniss, about my life. I was going to start working in the mines soon. I hated the idea but the tesserae I had taken out was almost up. I wasn't going to let Rory take any out for us. That's my job. I wouldn't put that burden on his shoulders. The money I would get from mining should be able to feed my family and Katniss'. Only if I could hunt on the weekends. Hunting wasn't the same without my partner. I hadn't realized how much I relied on her until she was gone.

As I was sitting, a knock came to the door. Posy ran up from the seat next to me to go answer it. She almost immediately came running back and landed on my lap.

"It's for you Gale! You got a letter!" Her eyes sparkled in the dim lighting. We rarely get letters, so getting one is a real treat. "Open it! Open it!" She shoved the parcel into my hands. It was from the Capitol. Could it be?

My heart sank after I had opened it. I wasn't anyone's handwriting that I recognized.

Dear Gale,

You were right, about all of it. This year I am going to try. They struck a deal with me so that I end up helping but my alcohol is limited. I wouldn't have been pushed to agree to this if it wasn't for you. You reminded me that it's not just the tributes that I am fighting for. It's their families and our District.

Also, Katniss has more than just skill. She has fire. It's just what we need to win. My bets are on her… Too bad I'm not allowed to gamble on this.

Now that I've done my part, it has come time for you to do yours. Family and Friend interviews will be coming up soon. I can tell you really care for her (I mean REALLY care for her) but you'll have to be careful on camera. I need the star-crossed lover thing to pan out if we want more sponsors. We can't have a love triangle now can we? No. They will ask you tricky questions trying to get "the truth". You have to LIE. Remember, sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction. Don't let them get what they want. Protect her by doing this. Trust me this will work.

-Haymitch

P.S. I promise she won't hear a word about this from me.

My letter had worked! I had successfully saved her. A burden that I had been carrying since the reaping, lifted off my shoulders. She can make it through the Games. She WILL come back. I smiled at Posy.

"This letter says that Katniss will be okay." I wasn't entirely sure but I had to sound confident for her sake. I would not let the Games ruin her perfect little innocence.

"Yay!" She hopped off my lap and started to twirl around the room. She spread her arms out wide like she was a bird. She flapped and leaped and ran into the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh at this. I called out to my mom to tell her I was going the Hob. Posy's flapping had reminded me I still had some game I could trade for.

I walked along the cold icy streets heading to the Hob. As went over the letter in my head, I grew more frustrated. I finally figured out what Haymitch's plan was. I was a pawn in this scheme. I was being manipulated to lie to the world. Like I would have told them the whole truth anyways. I wouldn't have answered anything directly, just to piss them off.

I slid onto a stool at Greasy Sae's stall. I slapped the letter onto the counter and looked up at Greasy Sae.

"What do you have today?"

"Well I think I have…" she peered into her pot and stirred the contents inside as if trying to identify them.

"Never mind I don't really want to know. I'll take a small bowl full." She gave me a warm bowl full of something I think was edible. It tasted pretty horrible but I smiled at Greasy Sae anyways.

"So what's the matter this time Sweetie?" She was really the only one I would let get away with calling me Sweetie. She knew something was wrong and she was right.

"Haymitch, the mentor for our district, wants me to lie about my life when I'm interviewed for the Games. He wants me to pretend I am not as close to her as I really am."

"Why would you want to conceal who you really are? You're a wonderful person Gale." I smiled at her. Then I realized something that made my mind start to swim. If Haymitch could see that I loved Katniss after one letter, how many other people would know? The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much of an idiot I was. Nearly everyone knew it. Except for Katniss.

"They can't know I love her… it would mess up their plans." I banged my fist against the table furious that I had no choice in the matter. Not if I wanted Katniss to come back to District 12.

"Everyone thinks your cousins anyways. That shouldn't be too hard. Then you don't have to lie too much." She gave me a toothy smile. I smiled back at her. I liked that idea. I didn't like to lie but just this once I would. I would for Katniss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fanfiction nerds! I say that in a good way . Her is chapter 9. Still Gale's POV because I know how much you love him! Okay sorry for the delayed post. Enjoy!**

I glanced around the square. I looked at the people's faces, which overall were dismal. There were a few exceptions of those who would get their moments of fame. We generally were all in a bad mood when the capitol people came to visit. Their whole purpose of their lives is so they can be entertained. I hadn't bothered to tell anyone about lying. Besides Greasy Sae, I mean. Most likely they would all figure I just didn't want to talk about it. I never really did. Only with Posy.

Finally the Capitol people had finished setting up their equipment. They had lights, cameras, and crews running all over the place. They had motioned for us, Katniss family and me, to come over to the stage they had created. They also motioned to Peeta's family and his many friends to come over to the stage as well. Some very busy person holding a clipboard was telling everyone where to sit. I sat just next to Prim on the end. I was not going to be in view of the camera so I could zone out and stare blankly into space.

Caesar appeared out of the Justice building and stepped onto the stage. He lifted the microfone to his mouth and the show began. He interviewed the Baker and his wife, then Peeta's friends. You could tell Caesar wasn't too happy with their answers. They didn't supply him with the dirt he was looking for so he quickly moved onto Katniss' mother.

"So Mrs. Everdeen, where is your husband today? I don't see him up here on the stage with you." I sat up straighter as I studied her face. I could tell he just wanted something like he was too upset to be here today or something, but he had no idea what he was going to get next.

Her voice went cold as she glared at him. "My husband? You want to know where he is right now?"

"Yes, I believe that is the question I asked."

"Well my husband happens to be underground."

"He's in the mines? Well surely he should get a day off for a day like today!" He looked into the cameras like every time the Capitol broadcasted something, that day should be declared a holiday. And it probably was in the Capitol. Mrs. Everdeen just looked thoroughly pissed that Caesar didn't pick up on her hint.

"My husband is dead." Her voice was sharp and cold. It made nearly everyone in the audience shudder. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said clearly shocked. No one had ever done this with him before.

"No you're not." This was a fact that she spoke. No one ever had contradicted Caesar before. They always had loved him. I smiled, glad that someone finally had the nerve to stand up to him, a piece of the Capitol. It was a little rebellion in itself. She turned and headed off the stage. She looked at me making sure I would take Prim home and I nodded.

So shocked, Caesar turned not knowing what to do for a minute. He regained his composure and turned to Prim. Prim got out of her chair and skipped over to Caesar. She answered all of his questions in her innocent little voice. She put his confidence back in order. Prim never likes seeing anyone upset.

"So tell me about Katniss. What's her favorite activity?" Prim smiled.

"That's easy. She always hangs out with Gale. They like to take care our families." She smiled a girlish smile and waved to me. I waved back and sighed. She was smart not to say we hunted. We would have been screwed. I will have to cover for what Caesar is starting to think. That was the phrase that was stuck in my head. Lies were wrapping around that one statement. I made sure my story wouldn't contradict anything that had already been said.

"Gale! Come on up here!" Prim was done talking and it was my turn to go up and talk. My body was numb as were my emotions. I stood up and looked Caesar straight in the eyes. I looked down on him. He was shorter in person. I also made sure my face gave nothing away, no emotions. I waited until it was clear that I wasn't going to greet him.

"So what's your relationship with Katniss like?" He was cutting the nonsense and jumping straight to what he wanted to know.

"Well if you're wondering if we are a 'couple' you're completely wrong." I stated. This was true. We weren't a couple. Everyone just pegged us to be. "I'm her cousin." My first lie.

"Her cousin? I can see the resemblance." He bought into my story. Well, nearly everyone did.

"Yes. We are really close." Fact number 2. Maybe if I could outweigh the lies with facts I could feel a little better. "When both of our fathers died in the mining accident we took charge and made sure everyone in our family was fed." Another fact.

"Mining accident? How tragic!" Fake sympathy coated his voice but I didn't care. No one else picked up on it. A sob story might get more sponsors for her.

"Yes. It's been really hard to cope ever since. That's the reason we drew so close. We learned to depend on each other." Two more facts. I was doing okay.

"That's moving. Well that's all the time we have right now…" I could tell he was done with me. He had gotten all the information out of me as he could. I stepped back and took Prim's hand. Together we walked off the stage.

**Now that you're done reading PLEASE REVIEW! It means the world to me. Also I would love to hear your suggestions about where I should take this story. Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, it's me. I know, it's been a long time. I'm shamed I let it go this long un-updated. Well now the wait is over! Hope you like this chapter. It's the longest of all of mine, I believe. FF reformatted so it made all the others look terribly short. I'll try to fix that. **

Today is the day the Games begin. Annually, the day death begins. _May the odds be ever in your favor._ That phrase replayed in my head over and over. If you were picked to fight in the arena, the odds were against you from the start. 24 to 1, the odds of winning were very slim. Especially if you are from 12. These were the type of thoughts that ran through my head.

I was sitting in the woods outside 12. Our special spot. My mind only wonders, will she ever be able to share this with me again? True, she is a talented hunter but there are the Careers. We haven't had a victor since the drunk who calls himself their mentor. I'm still pissed at him for making me lie to the world. Not for the first time I think back to the day of the reaping. I revisit that day every day now. This time I thought about the last time we both were here. We should have run. We could have made it. Who would have cared about two kids of some dead miners? Even if they did come after us, we could have hid. We know the forest far better than anybody the Capitol would muster up to go find us.

Our siblings were another story though. Who knows what would have happened to them. They can't handle things like we can. I sighed and gazed out over all the trees throughout the valley below me. I stopped and listened. Everything was abnormally quiet. Not even the birds were chirping. The Games must be starting; it's the quiet before the storm. They seem to know what's happening.

All I want is to stay out here. Out where I don't have to follow the Capitol rules. I don't have to watch the injustice. I can't stand seeing Katniss going through it all. It was hard enough for me to watch the interviews. Though it was nice to see her like that…

No! If she did die, then I would never forgive myself. I had to support her even if it destroyed me. With one last look of freedom, I stood up and walked back through the woods and to the un-buzzing fence. I slowly climbed through and rolled my eyes. The Capitol always has some way of pulling you back in. I picked up the pace and ran to the square. Surely Posy had saved me a seat in hope I would show up.

I came up to a crowd and pushed my way through. I came up to the front and then found my family. Certainly, Posy had her little hand over the seat next to her, guarding it. I smiled and scooped her up as I sat down.

"Gale!" her face just lit up as I placed her on my thighs. "Mommy said you might not come but I saved you a seat just in case!"

I smiled at her, "Thank you Posy." I looked up at the big screen and saw that the blood bath at the Cornucopia was nearly finished. I searched the screen and when I didn't see Katniss I turned to Posy, "What happened?" I didn't need to finish the rest; Posy knew what I was talking about.

"Well they counted lots of numbers then there was a loud gong noise. Katniss grabbed something orange and had to play dodge knife. It's like dodge ball but with knifes. The mean girl missed and Katniss disappeared in the woods." She looked up at me and smiled. She didn't understand the severity of it all yet. This is the first Games she can understand most of what's going on.

"So she's okay?"

"Yep! She's playing hide and seek now." Her innocent eyes bore into mine and I couldn't help but laugh. I kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks kiddo." She smiled satisfied and turned back to the screen. I hugged her against my chest. I followed her gaze and started to watch.

Not to my surprise, what I saw was horrific. Blood was soaking the grass making it appear red. Unidentifiable remains were left on the ground, the work of the careers. There were only a couple non-careers left. from what I could tell a boy was begging with one of the female careers, Glimmer I think it was. Whatever he said did not impress her. Loudly, so we could all hear, she yelled, "Twerp, say goodbye!" she raised her sword but was stopped. Another sword caught hers and she looked over to the owner. It was that blonde boy from Two, Cato I think it was. He stepped closer and looked the boy up and down.

"We could use him later…"

"But it would be easier to kill him nooow Cato!" She whined and looked back at the boy.

Cato took another step closer to her and spoke in her ear so softly we almost couldn't hear him. "With what I have planned, we are going to need someone with his skills." Cato said this last word as if he didn't even mean it. Glimmer smiled at him.

"Whatever you say Cato…" she turned back to the boy from ten, "Just this once! Don't screw up!" He stood up looking relieved.

"Go inventory the food that's left!" Cato barked at him. He then scurried off and made himself busy with the food.

The bloodbath was over, or was it? There was still one non-career left, begging for his life. His blonde hair shone in the sun. The camera was toying with the bird's eye view angle. Showing clearly all the dead tribute and the Careers, and the boy from one of the outcast districts. The boy from 12.

"Please, you'll need me…" Peeta looked up at Clove, who was holding two knifes in her hand and one up to his throat.

"I doubt that Lover boy." She sneered at him pressing the knife closer to his throat.

"Why isn't this vermin dead yet, Clove?" Cato walked over to his district partner and swung his sword in his hand.

"He thinks he can help us find her." She said, almost bored.

"You won't be able to find her. She's too good for that." Peeta turned his head to Cato. Unlike most who beg for their lives Peeta didn't seemed concerned with the fact that he might die in the next minute.

"We'll be able to find her. Are you calling us stupid?" Clove fired up at him.

"No," he said coolly, "I'm calling her smart. She knows how to hide. I'm her district partner; I know all of her strengths, her weaknesses. Without me you'll never find Katniss."

"I think you're giving her too much credit Lover boy." Cato scoffed at the idea. By now the rest of the Careers had come to watch Peeta's attempt at life.

"How else do you think she got an 11?" Peeta stated this fact so bluntly it emphasized his point. They need him. Cato sighed.

"Fine, but if you dare even mislead us, you can guarantee when we find her, her death will be the slowest most painful death in the history of the Games."

That traitor! He never really loved Katniss, if he did, he wouldn't be helping the Careers. Anger rose inside of my chest. I didn't know it was possible for me to hate him even more than I already do. Katniss did have a chance, less of one if Peeta helps them. I felt like leaving, destroying everything in my path, but when I looked down I saw Posy. I couldn't do that in front of her. I hugged her tighter and then slowly looked back to the screen, not really wanting to hear what they were talking about.

They gathered all the food and supplies. They carried it over to an empty part of the arena, closer to the woods. They created a giant pile of anything and everything you needed to survive with. The boy from Ten quickly found a shovel and started getting to work, on what, I don't know. The rest of them grabbed various weapons and took off into the woods. You could faintly see a fire in the distance. They picked up the pace and soon enough, they were at the source. A girl was by the fire, looking terrified.

Words. Words. Words. They came out of her mouth but I didn't hear any of it. I didn't want to hear it. Careers. Words. Weapons. Pleas. Begging. Then silence. A silent scream was let out and my silence was their silence.

The screen changed. It was now Katniss, she was up in a tree. Off to her side you could see the fire just in the distance. They were close. The traitor and the innocent. It was too close for my liking. She silently listened, but what she heard clearly shocked her. Her face broke and her eyes filled with the most emotion I've seen her show on screen. Betrayal. If I were there, I would surely kill the traitor myself.

"Gale. Gale." My mother was standing in front of me now gently shaking my shoulder. "It's time to go home. Get some sleep."

I watched her slowly walk away once she saw comprehension in my eyes. I looked down and sure enough, Posy was asleep in my arms. If only we all could have her innocence.

**Well, what do you think? Let me know if you have any ideas in a review or something. Until next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter means you are that much closer to the end of my story. I do have another HUGE story I'm working on with my best friend. Keep an eye out. **

Day Two of hell begins today.

I didn't sleep at all last night. How could I? It's hard enough every other year, but when my best friend—my only real friend, was in there fighting for her life. I shifted around in my bed one last time hoping sleep would finally come to me. When the sun rose even higher than before, I gave up. The red glowing light told me it was 5:43 AM. I threw the covers off and changed into some different clothes.

I went into the kitchen and looked around for something edible. I grabbed some piece of fruit off the counter and ate it. I didn't care to eat, but I knew I wouldn't last without food. I leaned against the edge and slowly I lifted myself up to sit on it. It was cold from the early morning and chilled me so much I actually shivered, or did I just think it…. The window seemed to whisper my name, begging for me to look out of it. I complied and saw the sun fully rise above the horizon. Beams flooded the room and the beginning of its warmth danced around on my skin, warming me up. I could feel the sun come up more and more, slowly but moving, and that's when I noticed this. It must be 6 by now.

A man in a rather official looking uniform walked up the street. He was carrying a white block. He moved rather quickly, moving from house to occasional house. He walked by ours, and paused. He looked closer at his white block which was made up of little white sheets. He walked up the windy path to the door, took one white sheet and slid it under through the crack.

Why do we need a white sheet? I looked at it more carefully and saw that it was a letter. I hopped off my perch and leaned over to pick it up. I tossed it onto the table across from me and sat down. I toyed with it for nearly five minutes before I looked at it properly. _To Gale Hawthorne. URGENT. _Why would I be getting a letter? I ripped open the top and slid out the piece of paper.

_Dear Mr. Hawthorne,_

_District Twelve has always been well known for its mining work. We supply all of Panem with the necessary materials to run properly. Without us, people would be at a loss. Now, to achieve such greatness, We need diligent workers in the mines, doing their very best every single day they come to work. Our workers are wonderful, but some are slowing down. We cannot afford to become slower. That is why we are requesting that you come work in the mines, now that you are of age. We look forward to seeing you at registration within the next week. _

_-12_

I read it through again, to be sure of what I just read. I started to swear profusely under my breath. I stopped realizing that my siblings were still asleep and I stood up instead. I stood so abruptly, I knocked the chair over. I paced up and down my kitchen and into the halls. I came into my room and stopped in the doorway. I studied it, looking for any source of comfort. Nothing. Nothing could help me now. I finally have escaped one torture and landed myself in hell. While I wait for hell to come I am tortured even more. Pain never stops. It never will stop. Nothing can help me now. Not even….

"Gale." A soft gentle voice comes from behind me. A hand touches my shoulder and slides to my back. I turn, rather suddenly, and my mother jumps a bit; but her expression doesn't change. I walk into the kitchen, her on my tail, and reach for the letter. I toss it toward her. I don't want to touch that invitation to hell. Some invitation. Sure they phrased it nicely but there was no optional part of it. Everybody knows.

I slide down the side of the counter, so I am sitting on the floor. I draw my knees in and place my elbows on them so they can hold my head up. I sit there. My mother reads. I sit, she reads. She stops, looks at me. I sit. Crying is useless at this point. My pain is beyond tears. Nothing can relieve me of this.

She puts the letter down, squatting next to me.

"Honey," she puts a hand on my knee, "You'll come home every day after work. We will all be here waiting for you." She attempted a smile but failed. She is just as scared as I am. I may have lost my dad, and become a man, that day; but she lost her husband. Her life. Her words seemed more like a command now. _I must come home every day. They will be alone without me. _All other thoughts were pushed out of my head by her words. I focused on their meaning. I have to stay with them. They need me.

"I will mom. I'm not leaving." She squeezed my hand and stood up slowly.

"Breakfast?"

"No, not hungry."

"Okay. Perhaps you should go now. Meet up with us later." I shut my eyes in a last attempt to rid myself of this reality. I open, the world still blurry, but very much the same. It's still dark.

I left the house and walked down the street. Looking back, I don't remember getting up or moving at all. Then I was at Katniss' house. I run my fingers along her door. The door opens. I see the grey eyes I always love to see. Her hair flows and topples over her shoulders. She must have just woken up.

"Gale, what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" She glances up at me and smiles.

"Before seven and after six." I haven't been paying much attention at all today. But her face clears the fog out of my mind. "Will you come with me Catnip?"

"Of course." She closes the door behind her and walks with me down the street. Katniss catches my eye with her concerned look. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"How do you know something is wrong?" I try to avert my eyes because I know she will read me. My stomach lurches at the thought brought up again.

"I know you. Besides," she pokes my arm, "normally you don't come by my house at 6:30 in the morning."

I kept walking trying to ignore my sudden need for company. Though I have always loved her company. I always will. "I'm 18 Catnip." The meaning of this did not register with her so I continued. "I start working in the mines next week." Her face fell and she stopped dead in the middle of the street. I turn to face her.

"Gale you can't." Her eyes were slowly filling with fear. My fear. "There must be another option."

"I can't. I've thought everything through. I only have one option. I never had anything more." Tears brim her eyes, so I pull her into me. "It won't be okay."

"Why do you say that?"

"Anything else would be a lie. I can't do that to you. I can't lie to you." She looked at me. Her face was coming closer and closer to mine. She leaned in, I pulled her closer. Our lips met; her tears met my cheek. I wiped them off her face. Our lips connected one last time before we had to continue down the street.

"You have to be careful down there. I don't know what I would do if you weren't with me. If you left…"

We come up to the Square and I see a line of boys, my age, going into the Justice Building. I stand in the back at the bottom of the stairs, and Katniss stands to my side. I look at her with a small reassuring smile, well perhaps more like a twitch. I can't focus on much anymore. I can't comfort myself, so have no hope with her. "I will. I know what lurks down there. I also know I can't avoid it." My past; the one thing I just can't get away from. The one thing that truly haunts me every day.

"Hey," she lifts my head so I have to look her in the eye, "I'll be here when you get out every day."

I look around again, not wanting to find my words, this time I realize no one else brought family or friends to wait with them. My eyes wander and I see the guy in front of me. He is looking back at us giving us a strange look. He sees me watching him but doesn't avert his eyes. I'm too beaten to care. I turn back to Katniss, who is still looking intently at me. This forces me to speak.

"Okay. As long as you're here for me." I close my eyes and then listen. The wind is picking up, blowing in my ear. I can I hear voices through the noise. In front of me the voices are talking. Their whispers quiet a little and slow to a stop. I feel the coldness of the morning tickle my hands until it holds on tight and doesn't let go.

"Hey!" A voice ruptured though the silence. "Are you listening? I said to get over here!" I opened my eyes. The line dwindled down, so there was no one in front of me. I focus on the voice and where it was coming from. I see a man with dark olive hair and light skin sitting at a table looking rather irritated. I walk slowly up to him. "Name?" he barks. This is when I notice the other man, a little tanner but overall the same, standing to the right of the table. He is giving me a weird look.

"Gale Hawthorne." He looks down at his list looking for the H's. The other man's eyes are on me but they will never get in. No one gets in. I look at him again and his face is frozen in a thoughtful, quizzical expression.

"Hawthorne. Here's your packet. You will report here on Monday, then they will take you into the mines." He waved his hand as to shoo me away. I started to the right, ready to head back home.

"Wait a minute." A hand grabs my arm and I immediately tense up. I slowly turn to the body attached to the hand on my arm. It is the man who was giving me a funny look. "I want you to see this man before you report." He hands me a card, with a name and an address on it. I read the name. Heather Ozacks. I recognize that name. She is a psychologist. I don't need help from some faker.

"No thanks." I hand back the card but he doesn't accept.

"It wasn't a request Hawthorne." I sighed and took back the card. He lifts his hand off of my arm and I then proceeded to storm out of the Square. I just couldn't handle it anymore. They thought I needed help. I don't need help. I never have. Once my father died, I stopped depending on anything that day. My eyes began to burn from the tears that I wouldn't let fall. Not until I was home. It only then occurs to me that I left Katniss in the Justice building.

**Now you may be thinking that just kind of ended abruptly. I promise it was on purpose. Just think about it. What is this? They made it even EASIER to review? So please leave me some thoughts. Hope you guys liked it. More will come. (If I don't write fast enough for your taste, feel free to pressure me! I work better with motivation)**


End file.
